dead_soldier_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Soldier Island Z
Dead Soldier Island Z (also known as DSIZ or Dead Soldier Island: ElectricbBoogaloo) was the short lived sequel to the hit animated series Dead Soldier Island. Production Bernie M. badly wanted a new Dead Soldier Island so he called up his buddies and they got down to animating. Marketing happened shortly after animating a trailer, which was shown at cinemas all around the world. Posters and viral marketing (showing Statham flying across hacked computer screens) were shown everywhere. Story After the war between the F.D.U.K and the Statham gang, the victorious returned home and forgot about the whole incident. It was ascertain that the puzzling island of death was no more after Jason's sacrifice in the iconic final battle. Years pass, and a rescue mission is underway, for the American army to go in and rescue the members of the Island B war, not knowing if anyone lived or died. The party consists of only three members thus far; Sylvester Stallone, Christopher Walken and Bruce Campbell. Bruce Campbell lost his memory from the war and wants to find the missing piece of the memory within the island, while Sly and Walken want to get their friend, Statham, back. Well, Statham returns but not without stumbling upon a series of gruesome murders and a looming threat of Nazis in the distance. When everyone discovers each other on the hazardous island, things get even weirder and a danger even bigger than the F.D.U.K begins to reveal itself.... So far, the story has involved Statham returning and trying to get back his friends from the last battle, while trying to find out who is killing people and carving 'ha! ha!' into poor, young asses. Nazis are obviously involved. Cancellation DunkedBuscuit Co. cancelled DSIZ due to the complexities being too peculiar and immense for the average viewer. DSIZ ended with only 4 episodes done out of 13 for the intended first season, which caused fans to backlash against DunkedBuscuit Co. and kill 70% of the staff wearing Statham costumes. The series was given a chance to end in all glory with a movie. But that movie didn't happen as well. Trivia *The show almost didn't happen because of TSPS. Bernie M. was feeling annoyed one night and cancelled the show, going back to his DSI ways. This caused an uproar, which resulted in his house being broken into by people dressed as TimeSplitters. They were shot in the face, as Bernie thought TimeSplitters really were trying to kill him. *Bill Paxton was meant to join the three soliders who go to the island but he didn't and will instead appear at a different time on the show. *Statham was originally going to appear half way into Season 1 of DSIZ, but the animators loved Jason so much that they made him appear straight away. *The Serpent Cult were meant to get more members, but so far, only GMM is the only new proper mutated member there. *The first season was meant to have 13 episodes. *Bernie M. was currently making another DSIZ poster, with this one showing Hitler, a train and so on but that never happened. *Chickens were the main enemy of Ep2 because Bernie M. has a fear of turkeys.